Forbidden Love
by ecyoj06
Summary: What would you do if you finally found what you had been looking for only for you to know that it was also the same thing that you could never have? Would you choose to be happy and ruined everything in the process,or would you rather hide your desires?


**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Anime/manga:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairing: ****TezukaXOC**

**Genre: **Romance, Tragedy

**Rating: **M

**Author: Ecyoj06**

**Summary: ****What would you do if you finally found what you had been looking for only for you to know that it was also the same thing that you could never have? Would you choose to be happy and ruined everything in the process, or would you rather restrain yourself and hide your own desires? How low can the mighty sink? How low, indeed? TWOSHOTS**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own Tezuka Kunimitsu… But as I have told a friend… I wouldn't be surprised if I found myself secretly in love with a friend like him… Cause there's no way I could find a courage to love a guy as perfect as one Tezuka Kunimitsu. Could you?

* * *

**

**(HIS POV)**

** I knew that what we we're doing was wrong. I knew that I should have stopped these insanities. I knew that these were wrong like how I knew how much I had sunk lower with each passing moments. I knew a lot of things… but I also knew nothing at all.**

**------------  
**

"Tezuka…" A familiar voice called out to him with a hint of a smile.

"Fuji…" He acknowledged.

"Congratulations." His friend uttered with a smile as he lifted an awfully familiar magazine, stating his recent feat.

"Thank you."

"Have a safe trip."

"Hn."

------------

**(HIS POV)**

** I don't know how it started nor do I know if these would ever end. All I know was before I could even think of moving away, I was already trapped and addicted, making it impossible for me to go away.**

**------------  
**

"I love you." A girl on the same school uniform told him with eyes brimming with tears. "Would you give me a chance?"

With a face that's not showing a single emotion, he was contemplating of turning her down when an image flashed through his mind.

"Te-Tezuka-san?" She hesitantly asked, bringing his attention back to her.

"Hn." Was all he needed to say before finding himself wrapped on her arms, lips pressed with his but with different girl on his mind?

**-------------**

**(His POV)**

** I know it was pathetic to feel pleasured and justified by just mere knowing that you were there watching and needing me. I knew it was wrong to indulge you on coming back to do what you seemed to do, but what can I do? If drowning you on this sinful acts could stop the frustration and jealousy brewing within me, was it too much of me to keep on wanting this twisted pleasure that you had given me?**

-------------

"Chateau Chardonnay, 1906, Sir…" The waiter introduced before pouring each glasses some wine until it was half full. "Enjoy your night, Madam, Sir."

"Thank you." He uttered while the woman in front of him smiled.

"How's Germany?" She asked as they waited for their meal. "I know that ESPN, Solar sports and other TV programs, not to mention the internet and those magazines were keeping tabs of you, keeping us, fans… somewhat informed about your current feat, but… I figured that it is still different if I hear those things from you."

Taking a sip of his own wine, he watched her. Those silky brown hair that's currently tucked elegantly behind her ears, her porcelain skin that's gleaming under the careful glare of the place's lights, her lovely eyes that kept a glow of mirth, her slender figure that holds promise, those long candle-shaped fingers and those teasing lips that quirked with a naughty smile, were still the same as he remembered.

She's still the same as he remembered; she's still who she was and it frustrated him more.

"How's Vienna?" He asked callously. "I heard the concert was a success."

"It was." She smiled before pouting as she slowly traced the rim of her glass with a finger. "Though it could have been better if my most important person was generous enough to grant me some of his spare time."

--------------

**(HIS POV)**

** You were a tease. A wicked woman who hid herself behind her innocent facade. You were an apple that was forbidden, shouldn't be bitten. But you were also a drug that sustained me; a drug that kept me disillusioned and unbearably sated.**

--------------

"You could stay with me…" Michirou seductively suggested as he walked her to her apartment. "I don't mind."

She was his girlfriend for three long years and they just celebrated their anniversary on a prestigious restaurant in Luxemburg.

When he left for Germany for his tennis career… and sanity, she surprised him by going after him with a simple reason of wanting to be with him.

It had been two years since then, but his body wouldn't ache for her as it did for some one else. It wouldn't yearn for her as it would for another. How the heavens loathed him was beyond him? And so he declined the offer and decided to go home, telling her that he had a practice tomorrow.

Taking his coat off Tezuka Kunimitsu almost got his lungs off as he stared at the woman he vowed never to touch.

"Good Evening." She smiled at him as she stood in front of him at his living room in nothing but her naked glory. "Have you eaten yet?"

--------------

**(HIS POV)**

** At first I was overwhelmed, shocked to find you there. I remembered how I decided to tell you off but instead, after making myself decent, found myself in trance outside your door as I watched like a thief as you opened yourself wide without inhibitions, pleasuring yourself , screaming my name.**

** That's when I knew I had to go. I had to stay away from you while I still can for that very moment something in me finally snapped, making me realized that you were someone I wanted but could never have.**

-------------

"Stay with me." He heard her muttered on her sleep. "Don't leave me. I need you."

Looking back at her beautiful face, a face of an angel whom he dragged to hell with him, Tezuka couldn't help himself not to reach out and kiss her before gathering his things, preparing to leave to go the airport.

It was something he never thought he could have, a night full of pleasure and love, contented sighs and moans that would be forever be ringing in his ears together with those tears that would never dry from his eyes.

But as much as he wanted to stay, he knew he couldn't. As much as last night was a pleasurable treasure he would forever keep, he also knew it was something he's not allowed to hold onto.

He had to move away from her. He had to keep her from breaking and if it meant a lifetime of agony for him, he would gladly live a life of sorrow just to be able to see her shine with happiness.

**--------------**

**(HIS POV)**

** Life is cruel. It was unmerciful. After finally accepting the inescapable truth that kept me away from you, the God's of fate brought you back to me. After finally having the privilege of touching you, owning you, it decided to take you away.**

** How many times do I have to suffer before you finally let me be? How many times do I have to break? Was this really the end or just the beginning? Help me, I just don't know.**

--------------

"Congratulations on a very successful concert tour." The news reporter started as the live broadcast of the ongoing press conference on a famous hotel in France aired.

"Thank you." The beautiful violinist uttered before smiling. "I'm glad everyone liked it."

"Everyone was surprised to hear such a new piece from you." The man continued as the other in attendance uttered their animated agreement. "It was soulful. It was as they described… yearning. Would you tell us about the inspiration behind this new composition?"

"It was about a forbidden love." The whole conference was stunned. "A forbidden love that had last a decade or so… it was a forbidden affair. She was yearning for him, aching for them, due to their situation."

"The first part of the piece showed an emotion of a young girl who experienced love that was like a fantasy." She continued. "A love for someone that was like a prince straight from a fairy tale. A knight who protects his princess."

"The second part expressed the love of a teenager." The violinist smiled bitterly. "An unrequited love. A painful feeling with its own moments of glee. It expressed the pain of seeing someone you love together with someone else, in someone else's arms."

"The third part was the danger and salvation of being with the man you had drowned with." She continued. "Danger for being engaged to a forbidden affair and salvation for finally getting out of the painful hole and finally being in his arms, to the arms of the one you love."

Tezuka was stunned. He didn't know he had composed a piece for him. The entire piece was about him.

"And finally… breaking free." He went rigid. He stared unblinkingly at the TV. "The pain of realizing her mistakes but still hoping to be saved for a brighter future."

"Not to be insolent and rude… but does it goes with the rumor of you being in an affair to someone unknown?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes." She confidently answered not minding the ruckus it created. "That's a public knowledge, although you guys as well as the paparazzi never identified him which I'm grateful for.'

"Does it also link to the rumor of you getting married?" The same reporter asked making him gripped on the ball he's holding tightened.

"Yes." She concluded. "I'm marrying Maestro Shinichi Chiaki."

And before the report ended, Tezuka found his TV set crashed and unusable as the ball on his hand was now lying a foot away from him.

--------------

**(HIS POV)**

** Hearing your moans drove me mad, bringing me sleepless nights. I never stopped dreaming as I took you, branded you mine and every night broke me further, ruined me more, for whenever I woke up, I found myself panting and aching alone, without you.**

** I tried to keep myself in check but after determining you were always there, I couldn't help myself from bursting, as I saw you too absorbed with pleasure as you touch yourself, unaware that I'm looking at you, watching you through those little gaps of the door, as I also feel myself imagining you.**

--------------

"Be here by twelve in the afternoon." He told her. "Tell Chiaki-san that we were going on a trip together. He'll understand."

"Where are we going?" She asked on the other end of the line. "The wedding's schedule two days after tomorrow."

"You'll be there before noon." He said. "The wedding's at six, that's plenty of time to prepare."

"Kunimitsu…" He heard her say. "I'm… I'm not sure if…"

"This would be the last time, Yuki." He solemnly said. "I won't ask you again. I won't even try to convince you to do a thing. I just need a little more time."

"Kunimitsu…"

"Just this once."

"…"

"Just for the last time…"

Silence…

"O-Okay." She finally uttered. "Just for the last time."

"Hn." He confirmed.

---------------

**(HIS POV)**

** I knew you were trying to be discreet. I knew that you thought I haven't found you behind that door, but I'm aware of you, too aware of you that it pained me. I could hear your ragged breathing, your sighs and uncontrollable gasps. I could feel your every movement; I could read you like an open book.**

** I know you were about to go, leaving me alone, leaving me in the middle of wanting you, hanging and frustrated, devoid of you. But I'll make sure that it would never happen, not tonight, not when our time like this was about to end. That's when I knew that it would never end that way, not tonight, definitely not tonight.**

---------------

Taking her in his arms, Tezuka felt the room became warmer, warm like the summer despite of the fact that they're in a middle of nowhere, surrounded by snow with no one but them.

She smelled like candy, intoxicating, addicting. Her hair glided through his fingers as he reached for her back. Every single curve of her fitted him, like they were made for one another; a piece of a perfect puzzle, and the idea pleasured him.

Pushing her a little, he stared at her eyes, her eyes that reflected no one but him. One touch and she was his, maddening him at the same time pleasing him. Tracing her lips with his finger, Tezuka almost gasped out loud when she stared back at him before slowly taking his finger inside her mouth, sucking and gliding her tongue on to its length.

Watching her toyed with him, Tezuka reached inside her dress, lifting the hem until he managed to reached her bare stomach. He felt her shivered as she closed her eyes, biting his finger as she purred as he let his warm hand glided across her smooth firm stomach.

Hypnotized by her arousal, he leaned down until he reached her ear, tracing its edges with his tongue before sucking the skin behind it. As he busied himself with his neck, as she continued to suck and played with his finger, Tezuka felt her moved.

He just finished marking her, his; when he suddenly realized that her coat and dress were now on her feet, discarded. Feeling her shivered due to the coldness of winter, Tezuka claimed her mouth, battling with domination. As he extracted his finger from her enticing mouth, he reached for her before carrying her towards the waiting bed in the middle of this secluded cabin, illuminated and warmed by the burning woods in the fireplace, making their joined shadows danced as the fire flickered.

"You're beautiful." He uttered after taking her flushed face to memory.

She was about to say something when he claimed her mouth as his hands traced every part of her body. As he was busy exploring her body, she was busy untangling his belt and before any of them realized, two people, perfectly fit for each other, were naked on that very bed.

"Kunimitsu…" She uttered at she stared at him. "I love you."

Hearing uttered those words warmed him and fueled his desires, making him greedy that's why as he sucked and played with her breast, Tezuka opened her legs as he expertly guided himself forward, gliding inside of her, feeling her tight passage welcomed his hardened self.

---------------

**(HIS POV)**

** As I feel more of you, I knew that I could never let you go. The greed was becoming stronger and the need was becoming wilder and before I could even see you, I knew my eyes were only for you. But even so, I knew these were wrong, I also knew I finally don't care. **

** I don't care if you ended ruined nor do I care if we continued to break. I could let you run for the entire time but not tonight. Definitely not tonight.**

**--------------  
**

Pulling away from her, Kunimitsu watched as she squirmed underneath him as he slowly backed away until his tip almost left her warmth. She clutched his arm, tugging on him before he drove inside her again, making her arched her back as she screamed his name like she did ten years ago before he left for Germany. She screamed his name just like she did when he caught her fantasizing about him.

His eyes gleamed with lust as he slowly pulled out once more, her gripped on the bed sheet strengthened while her breaths got shallower and hoarse. Reaching for her, as he lightly traced her body with his finger, starting from above her pubis going painfully slow towards the valley between her breasts where he could feel the wild beating of her heart.

He watched her like he never watched her before. Every twitch, every gasps, every cries of pleasure, every ragged, labored breaths, every shiver, he watched them all as he continuously impaled himself on her in the most painful and slow manner.

But even though he would love to watch her forever, as she opened her eyes, focusing them to him, lust evident along side the need, Tezuka knew he had lost. He only lived to pleasure her, to give her everything she would desire.

And as he pulled his hardened sword away from her core, he knew that after this, there would be nothing left for him again.

-----------------

**Current news:**

** Three days later….**

** "A renowned violinist, stood up her own wedding…."**

---

** One week later...**

** "The famous conductor, Maestro Shinichi Chiaki, called every news off of him…"**

---

** One month later…**

** "Famous tennis prodigy still gave a no show according to his trainers…"**

---

** One month and a half later….**

** "Tezuka Kunimitsu, the five time grand slam winner, DEFAULTS?"**

---

** Three months later…**

** "Tezuka Kunimitsu reported missing…"**

---

** Four months later…**

** "A very sad news had been confirmed and got the entire world of sports, as well as classical music, into a state of shock. One of the most brilliant tennis players had been found dead together with the said violinist in the mountain terrain of Tibet. Cause of death was said to be…."**

------------

As he pulled in and out of her, with her legs secured around his waist, Tezuka felt her convulsed, preparing for her release. He was about to loose her, that's what he instantly thought when he slowly reached for her neck, shutting her air passage locked.

Her eyes opened wide as she terrified yet lustfully stared back at him while trying to gasp for air. He watched as her body shivered with her mouth opened wide for a silent scream as she let her body reached orgasm. But as her euphoria died out, Tezuka watched a lonesome tear slid out of the corner her eyes as she silently mouthed three words to him before she went rigid and slacked still.

Riding his own pleasure as his eyes continued to weep, Tezuka shut his eyes off as he felt the coil in his stomach burst and his mind short circuited, while his seeds erupted towards her core. Slumping forward, he reached out and traced her face with his eyes closed as silently mouthed his own words to her ears.

After a moment of complete silence, built with grief, Tezuka pulled out of her before opening a drawer beside the table, taking the only thing inside of it before reaching out and taking her naked body. Opening the door, he then took his way in no particular direction in mind, not bothering with the stinging coldness of the snow covered earth underneath his feet.

He continued to walk until he reached a far end of the slippery way. He looked at the horizon ahead of him as he gently laid down the girl on his arms, cradling her to his lap on the process. The image before him was virginal… it was priceless and as he claimed one sweet kissed from her colorless lips, Tezuka looked forward before smiling bitterly. Moment later his body slumped forward as the ivory snow started to get stained crimson.

And as the winds picked up, nobody heard, but the goddess of nature, the words he asked her even though he knew the answer would never be heard.

_ "Yuki, will you marry me?"_

**-----------**

**Continuation of the news Four months later…**

** "… Strangulation and a head shot. The police still haven't managed to identify the real story behind the said deaths but promised to keep on investigating; but for us… for the entire management, staffs, and members of CBN, I would like to extend our deepest condolences to the family of Tezuka Kunimitsu and his sister, Tezuka Yukino…"**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE……………..**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction for Prince of Tennis....**

** I know that the story was beyond the common norms... but what made this story different....**

** I am planning to make another chapter for this one... but it's a stand alone type of chapter... just like this one...**

** I am looking forward for your reviews... but please let's all be civilized... if it's not too much to impose... friendly, to one another, hence,**

** give the courtesy of leaving a CONSTRUCTIVE type of reviews...**

** Lets have a non-harsh type of mentoring... so as not to discourage other talents from giving us good reads...**

** Thank you and have a nice time everyone....**

** Adieu...  
**


End file.
